


Phil

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Phil

Phil Coulson.

Now this man was a lot of things in Clint's life.

Handler, Mentor, Guide.

But most importantly,

A friend.

Phil was Clint's first friend in years.

The first person he trusted.

And the person whom he looks up too.

For advice.

Phil is the one to point out his mistakes,

And help him correct those.

The man gave him a second chance.

And Clint didn't regret taking it.


End file.
